The Nightmare Before Christmas
Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas is a 1993 American stop motion musical fantasy horror film. Plot Halloween Town is a fantasy world filled with citizens such as deformed monsters, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, vampires, werewolves and witches. Jack Skellington ("The Pumpkin King") leads them in organizing the annual Halloween holiday, but he has grown tired of the same routine year after year. Wandering dejectedly in the forest outside the cemetery, he stumbles across the seven holiday doors and accidentally opens a portal to "Christmas Town", whose residents are charged with organizing the annual Christmas holiday, under the guidance of Santa Claus. Impressed by the feeling and style of Christmas, Jack presents his findings and his understanding of the festivities to the Halloween Town residents. They fail to grasp his meaning and compare everything he says to their idea of Halloween. He reluctantly decides to play along, and announces that they will take over Christmas. Jack's obsession with Christmas leads him to usurp the role of Santa. Every resident is assigned a task, while Sally, a rag doll woman who is created by the town's mad scientist, begins to feel a romantic attraction towards Jack. However, she alone fears that his plans will become disastrous, but had no luck convincing him. Jack assigns Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of mischievous children, to abduct Santa and bring him back to Halloween Town. Against Jack's wishes and largely for their amusement, the trio deliver Santa to Oogie Boogie, a gambling-addict bogeyman who plots to play a game with Santa's life at stake. Christmas Eve arrives and Sally attempts to stop Jack with fog, but it fails to do so thanks to Jack's ghost dog Zero and his glowing nose and this allows Jack to embark into the sky on a coffin-like sleigh pulled by skeletal reindeer, guided by Zero. He begins to deliver presents to children around the world, but the gifts (shrunken heads, Christmas tree-eating snakes, pumpkin jack-in-the-boxes, vampire teddy bears, toy ducks with sharp teeth, living wreaths, etc.) only terrify the recipients. Jack is believed to be an imposter attempting to imitate Santa, and the military goes on alert to blast him out of the sky. The sleigh is shot down and he is presumed dead by Halloween Town's citizens, but in fact he has survived the crash, landing in a cemetery. Although he is depressed by the failure of his plan, he quickly regains his old spirit, having come up with new ideas for next Halloween. He then rushes back home to rescue Santa and put things right. Meanwhile, Sally attempts to free Santa, but is captured by Oogie. Jack slips into the lair and frees them, then angrily confronts Oogie. Almost immediately, Oogie springs a surprise trap on Jack (who he easily avoids) and is about to escape, when Jack pulls one of Oogie's loose threads, revealing him to be nothing more than a collection of snakes and insects, which are all incinerated, save for the last one, which Santa squashes with his boot. With Oogie gone, Santa admonishes Jack before leaving to deliver the right presents to the world's children. After Jack returns and Christmas is over, Santa makes snow fall over Halloween Town in reconciliation between himself and Jack. The townspeople are confused by the snow at first, but soon begin to play happily in it, finally realizing what Christmas is about. Jack spies Sally heading to the graveyard and follows her. Atop the graveyard's big hill, Jack admits that he reciprocates Sally's romantic attraction to him and they kiss. ''Disney Infinity *Characters ** Playable Characters *** Jack Skellington ** Townspeople *** Jack Skellington Costume *** Sally Costume ** Enemies *** Oogie Boogie Costume *** Lock Costume *** Shock Costume *** Barrel Costume *** Vampire Teddy Costume *** Jack-O-Lantern In The Box Costume * Power Discs ** Customization Discs *** Jack's Scary Decorations *** Halloween Town Sky * Tools ** Halloween Town Jack-O-Lanterns Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Items ** INterior items *** Jack Skellington's Rug *** Jack Skellington's Bed *** Jack Skellington's Candelabra *** Jack Skellington's Chalkboard *** Jack Skellington's Window *** Jack's Sandy Claws Portrait *** Sandy Claws Fireplace *** Christmas Town Tree *** Snake Christmas Tree *** Halloween Town Snowflake *** Halloween Town Gargoyle Wreath *** Halloween Town Man-Eating Wreath *** Lock, Shock and Barrel's Tub * Power Discs ** Toy Discs *** Jack Skellington's Reindeer ** Ability Discs *** Sandy Claws Surprise [[Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition|''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition]] * Toy Box Speedway Tracks ** Halloween Town Highway Category:Tim Burton Category:Franchises Category:Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas